xmen_nexusfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolverine
__FORCETOC__ End of Canon History During an encounter with Magneto on his space station called Avalon, Wolverine slashed Magneto with his claws. Magneto retaliated, using his powers of the magnetic field to tear the adamantium out of Wolverine's skeleton, causing extensive injuries. These injuries shorted out Wolverine's healing factor for a time, and Logan also discovered that the claws that he believed a result of the Weapon X program were in fact part of his actual bone structure due to his mutation. Around this time Professor Xavier, Beast, and Heather Hudson conducted experiments on Wolverine. These showed that Logan's mutation was actually ongoing, and whilst his healing factor and senses would accelerate it would also cost him his humanity- for it would slowly change him into a bestial, wild, animal-like creature. It also turned out that the presence of the adamantium slowed his mutation process down, his healing factor treated it like a foreign substance in the body and tried constantly to expel it. As a result of his injuries, Logan left the X-Men for a time. He visited Muir Island at the request of Kitty Pryde, and was also attacked by Cyber. During the Phalanx invasion, Logan and Cable were asked by Prof. Charles Xavier to find and rescue the captured X-Men. They joined with Cyclops and Jean Grey, returning from their honeymoon (and secretly the future), and freed their teammates in Tibet. Marvel Database Canon to Board Transition Later, Logan had left the X-Men, trying to keep his mind wholesome after losing his adamantium. For the last three months, his antics remain as his own, and he's slowly beginning to realize that now, maybe, is the time to return. Board History Returning to the mansion after three months, Logan's physique had grown larger and more animalistic, but he'd come to appreciate floating in Breakstone Lake now that he no longer had adamantium in his body. He stumbled across Sunpyre (having never met her before) as he neared shore and tried to figure out who she was and what she was doing at the lake. As they began to talk and Wolverine tries to place why Sunpyre looked familiar, Logan decided to help Leyu find true solace and propositioned for him to take her to his cabin. Then, he'd leave her alone. She agreed, and Logan flung her into the lake, deciding to take the fastest route there. Once at the cabin, Logan and Leyu became a bit more acquainted as Logan finally left. On his way out, he finally voiced Leyu reminds him of Shiro. Emerging from the treeline, Wolverine happened upon Bishop. As he threw a few jabs at the man to see what would happen, Psylocke appeared to diffuse an upcoming awkward silence as Bishop replied to every comment Wolverine made with serious, long-winded answers. As Betsy and Logan bicker in fun, Logan asked if the mansion was turning into a school. Apparently none of the other two knew, and the crew was dropped upon by Sage. Logan's mind flashed back to Tessa's involvement with the Phoenix Force as Psylocke stepped in front of him to keep him in line. Sage walked away, Bishop gave his own parting shots when he left, and Logan is left disgruntled and annoyed. He invited Betsy to a bar to talk like she suggested and they leave. Betsy and Logan talked about their similar circumstances with their bodies changing. Logan's natural feral tendencies in regards to "kill or mate" brought up several body-provoking thoughts during the backyard debacle with Sage when Psylocke stepped in. Admitting he was probably too late to get her on his arm now that Warren and her were a couple, Logan let the subtle sting of rejection mingle with his frustration (and feral desires) as he finally said, "Screw it," and kissed Betsy. Parting and satisfied with the feral satiated, Logan thought nothing more on the matter and attempted to take Betsy home back to "her man." Approaching his bike, the duo was greeted by a girl and a squadron of soldiers. The girl revealed they're there for him and Logan recognized the Weapon X uniforms. Logan attacked. The girl attacked too. The girl infected Logan with a node that attacked his organs, slowing down his regenerative rate. The girl exposed her adamantium claws in the fight, and the two came to deadly, gut-wrenching blows. The poison won, Logan collapsed, and he was taken away by the girl. Logan awoke on a metallic table after going through the adamantium bonding process again. He saw X-23 beside him (the girl he fought), and after they spoke, a scientist came in and forced X-23 to disrobe. Disgusted that a man would have a girl do as such, Logan freed a hand and skewered the scientist. X-23 then mentioned that she is a clone and was essentially lied to about him. She freed him completely and Wolverine went to stop her from killing everyone in the process. He's pulled away from her, subdued by electricity, and ended up in a different room with electro-shock therapy forcing him to forget everything about X-23, the kiss with Psylocke, and ever returning to the mansion. He awoke again with a strange man freeing him. Confused, he ran off to unleash the other captured mutants, only to simply... disappear. Dare to Hope Logan awoke on the floor of a vessel with others lying around him. Peering through a window, he saw Earth rotating outside and began to think Weapon X had made this a test of some sort--and that he never really escaped. Among those with him were Jean Grey, Warpath, and much to his surprise, Silver Fox. It was then Uatu the Watcher made his appearance, knowing now this wasn't a test. Uatu explained a cosmic being known as Oblivion had made his move to destroy the omniverse. By creating focal points in all alternate dimensions, each timeline was beginning to overlap with each other with the goal of causing the omniverse to collapse. Heroes and villains were united to destroy the Focal Points in every dimension, and now, it was 616's turn. Wolverine took the information with a critical eye, but not before seeing if the Silver Fox before him was the true Silver Fox. Studying her form and physique, he had no true opinion, and was still suspicious a police woman who didn't speak. However, Logan circled the Focal Point Uatu had trapped to show those summoned how to kill it. Wolverine voiced his opinion that even though they were supposed to kill him, this could be a test from Uatu, that the Focal Point may not actually die once attacked. Logan then approached Psylocke to keep her stable on her feet from a wound she received earlier. Abilities Logan's powers stem of his origins. Ferals, as Logan is, evolved from wolves, and not from apes. Because of that, Logan has a blood-thirsty side deep within. This feral side is wild, uncontainable, calculating, and savage, the living metaphor for nature at its worst. When Logan unleashes this part of him, nearly nothing can stop him. Wolverine's basic senses are very acute compared to a normal person. His sense of smell is increased to a level where he can seek out others within an immediate area by personal scent, differentiate between human, sex, animal, object, substance (such as gas or poison), organize the scents to a varying level in his mind for recognition, and use a scent as a path to where a person is hiding. His sense of sight is beyond 20/20, capable of reaching a 40/20 vision where his eyes are specifically enhanced to help him see more light in the darkness. His sense of hearing has increased to a point where he can hear whispers as clear as if someone was speaking to him nearly sixty feet away. Wolverine is widely known for two separate mutations in his body: a healing factor and claws. Logan's healing factor has suppressed his age, allowing him to look forty in his appearance, yet truthfully being over 100 years old. Any minor wound, such as a bruise, paper cut, or scratch would heal instantly. With adamantium in his body, a wound on the level of a stab wound or second-degree burn would take minutes to heal. Gun shots, third-degree burns, broken bones and other serious inflictions can take around ten minutes to heal (now depending on how serious the wounds are). Internal damage fluctuates depending on the severity of the issue, a five to forty-five minute healing scope. Wolverine can restore lost limbs and internal organs, now reaching an hourly range for healing if he manages to survive. Essentially, Logan can heal any affliction upon his body within a given time range, depending on the severity and number of inflictions. The more inflictions, the slower his healing factor will work. Without adamantium in his body, his healing factor would increase in efficiency where he can heal much faster, where hours would become minutes. Any type of normal toxin or illness is immediately metabolized and will not affect Logan in any way. The only sedative known to briefly cause Wolverine to stumble is an elephant tranquilizer, but not even that could stop him from combat. His healing factor has also increased Wolverine's strength, endurance, speed, and reflexes. His strength range is 800 lbs to 25 tons at pique exertion (his normal being around 600 pounds); he's able to last hours longer before going into exhaustion than a normal human being; his speed enhancements counter the weight of his adamantium skeleton, which equalizes him to have the speed of a normal human; and his reflexes allow him to notice simpler things and act accordingly like immediately ducking as soon as he hears a gunshot fired, instead of a normal second delay. Wolverine was born with three bone claws in both of his arms that he can physically shoot out of the areas between his knuckles to extend exactly one foot. The wounds created are instantly healed thanks to his healing factor. Due to being an experiment, every bone in Wolverine's body is coated in adamantium, the strongest known substance on Earth. His once bone claws are now adamantium blades, where he is able to destroy nearly anything with a single swipe depending on its density. A tree is much more likely to fall after a single cut than a thick iron door. Links NeXus: Wolverine Thread Tracker References Category:X-Men Category:Feral Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Canon Category:Super Senses Category:Weapon X Category:Character Category:Male Category:Canadian Category:British Category:Caucasian Category:Claws Category:Healing Factor